Get Out of My Lab
by Comatose Overdose
Summary: Nnoitra pays an unwanted visit to Szayel in his lab, and all Szayel wants is for him to go away. Or does he?


_NnoiSzay. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of it's characters. If I did, it's all be pointless yaoi and GrimmUlqui, AiGin, RenRan and NnoiSzay would all be cannon._

_**GET OUT OF MY LAB!**_

"What are you doing here, Nnoitra?!" A pink haired man with glasses was glaring at a much taller man that could easily be confused for an anorexic spoon or satellite dish.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth ya pink bitch. I'm just lookin' around!"

Szayel scoffed.

"Did Aizen give you permission to be in here?"

"No, but I don't fuckin' care."

"Leave. Now. Before I turn you into a lab rat."

"Since when did you think you could boss me around?" Nnoitra took a step forward and bent over, getting in his face. H started playing with a strand of pinko hair, mocking him.

"Get out of my face and get out of my lab."

"What're ya gonna do if I don't?"

"I will restrain you and use you for scientific experimentation. And I'll make sure it's excruciatingly painful. First I'll remove your eye so you can't see what I'm doing. Then I'll cut off your arms so there's no chance of you breaking free and your legs so you can't run away even if you do somehow break free. Then I'll dissect you while you're still alive."

"I would love to see you try!"

Nnoitra leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. Szayel could feel his hot breath on his face.

He shivered.

"What was that?" Nnoitra smirked.

"Umm...y-you... Just leave. Please!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Pinky."

"Yes you are!" Szayel shoved him away. Nnoitra fell back and knocked against a table. Several beakers and test tubes fell off and shattered on the floor.

"Now look at what you've done!"

"What _I_ did?! You pushed me!"

"Szayel Aporro-sama!"

"Szayel Aporro-sama! We heard a crash!"

"Yes! A crash!"

"Crash!"

"Crash!"

Lumina and Verona were hopping towards their master, worried something had gone wrong with an experiment.

They saw Nnoitra.

"Szayel Aporro-sama! Why is Nnoitra-sama here?"

"Yes! Why?"

"Why?

"Why?"

"Wh-?!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nnoitra roared. He picked Lumina up.

"Lumina! Lumina! Lumina!" Verona cried. What was Nnoitra going to do to him?

He swung his arm back, over his head, then threw it forward, releasing Lumina, sending him sailing across the lab.

"LUMINA!" He flew further towards the wall until he finally crashed into it. "LUMINA!" Verona was wailing.

Nnoitra's grin grew wider.

"I hardly think that was necessary."

"I don't giva damn what you think, ya pussy!"

"Lumina! Lumina!"

"Verona! Leave. I will deal with Lumina in a little while. Verona looked between her friend lying unconscious on the ground and her master look at her with an irritated expression that clearly said: _I mean it. Leave. Now!_

"Yes, Szayel Aporro-sama." And she hopped away with a glare directed at Nnoitra.

"Who said you had a right to harm _my_ fracción?" Szayel was pissed. Sure. He could make another Lumina if that one was dead, but it was time-consuming and was a lot of hard work.

Nnoitra placed a hand on Szayel's chest, about to push him. Szayel shivered again. The shivers weren't bad one like the ones caused by the cold or fear. These were nice ones of...pleasure...

'_What's wrong with me? What is it about Nnoitra that's making me act like this?'_

"What's with you?"

"I... I don't... know..."

Nnoitra gave the smaller man a questioning look.

"Well, whatever. I'm leavin'. This place is boring."

"Wait! Don't-!" What was he saying?! He was wanting him to leave and now he was telling him to stay?!

"_You know why. It isn't just now that you've felt like this. You can't deny that you wish he would at least talk to you every time you see him walk by. That he wouldn't leave. Not to mention those naughty, naughty dreams you had of him after helping him get rid of Neliel."_

His own mind was telling him this. He didn't want to admit it, but it was telling the truth.

"_You love him. But you know how he is. He's not gay and you know it. And even if he was, you wouldn't stand a chance. He'd never go for you. Sure, you a helpful ally when he got rid of Nel, but that's in the past. You're worthless to him now."_

Szayel hung his head.

It was still just being honest.

"Don't what? What do ya want?" Nnoitra looked back.

"Nothing... Never mind, it's...it's not important..."

Nnoitra turned completely around to face the scientist.

"Szayel?"

At his name, he lifted his head and looked at the Quinta.

There were tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, threatening to roll down his cheek.

Nnoitra saw this and his one eye widened. What was wrong with Szayel?

_'He's never acted like this before...'_

Then for some, inexplicable, reason, he felt compelled to give the Octava a hug and comfort him.

"_Go hug him. Make 'im stop cryin'."_

_'What?! Why?!_

_'You know you want to. Look at him! He looks adorable when he's sad, but you'd rather see him happy."_

_'Says who?'_

"_Says you. I'm your mind, remember?"_

Nnoitra shook away his mental argument and took a step towards the pink haired man.

"Szayel...don't cry..."

This time it was Szayel's eyes that widened. Then they narrowed.

"What do you care? You've never cared about anyone but yourself except for Tesla enough not to get him killed. You know what? Go! Leave! Now! You aren't allowed in my lab!"

"Szayel..."

"No! Just leave!"

Nnoitra put his hand under Szayel's chin and tilted it upwards, forcing him to look him in the eye. Szayel did his best to turn away but couldn't.

"Szayel. I'm not goin' anywhere till ya tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!" He shouted.

"And I say you're fulla shit. What's wrong?"

"NOTHING!!" _'This is a cruel joke he's playing. He never cares about anything, and toying with my emotions like this is despicable and low even for him. Bastard.'_

"Not from where I'm standin'."

"Then **go away**!"

"No."

Szayel turned away, swatting Nnoitra's hand from his face.

"_He's just messing with you. You know he doesn't give a damn. He's Nnoitra for Aizen's sake. You're better off ignoring him until he goes away, like a pesky bug."_

"_NNOITRA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Hug him! Show him you care! Show him you love him!"_

_'I don't love him.'_

"_Bullshit. You're a liar. Ya know, He looks so cute when he pouts! Actually, he's cute all the time."_

_'Shut. Up.'_

"_Not until you hug him."_

_'Fine!'_

Just so his "conscious" would shut the fuck up, Nnoitra bent over and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him up towards his chest.

Szayel was shocked. What was going on? Was Nnoitra.... **hugging** him?!

"Please tell me what's wrong Szay..."

Please?

SZAY?!

"I-I...uh..." Szayel stuttered and blushed.

"Yeah?"

"Well...um...I...Oh fuck it!" Szayel spun around in his arms and pulled Nnoitra's face down to his own. He crushed his lips into the other's with a bruising force.

Nnoitra was definitely surprised but was ultimately pleased and kissed Szayel back with just as much fervor. He forced the willing scientist backwards and onto a surprisingly clean table.

Szayel's arms wrapped around the other's neck.

"Nnoitra..." he whispered. Said man lowered his hand to the zipper of Szayel's jacket and pulled it down.

"Szayel..." Nnoitra started nipping at Szayel's neck. His hand drifted to a pink nub on his chest and pinched it. Szayel moaned.

"Ehhhhh... ..." There was a groan from over by the wall.

Szayel and Nnoitra both, lips still locked, opened their eyes wide as plates and looked over to the side at Lumina, who was getting up and rubbing his head.

The obese fracción looked around, dazed.

His puny eyes locked on his master and the Walking Spoon.

"Szayel Aporro-sama! Szayel Aporro-sama! What happened? Why does my head hurt? Why?" Lumina began hopping up and down. It seemed he didn't actually _**see **_they were kissing.

They broke the kiss and Szayel blushed again.

"Never mind that, Lumina. Just leave. Verona will be happy to learn that you're okay. Now goodbye."

"Yes, Szayel Aporro-sama! Yes, yes!"

"**JUST GO!**" Nnoitra shouted.

Lumina ran away without another word.

"Must you scare the shit out of my fracción?"

"Yeah. Now come over here so we can finish what we started."

Szayel smiled.

_'Finally.'_

_

* * *

_

Okay, not really happy with the ending, but... yea...whatever... I hope you enjoyed reading my fic!

_~Comatose Overdose_


End file.
